1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recoil device for use with a decoy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decoys are often used by hunters of water fowl to attract or lure the water fowl within shooting range, and anchoring means are often provided on the decoys to anchor them in place in the water. Decoys are commonly anchored by tying a string to them and providing a small weight at the end of the string. Numerous decoys are often deployed by a hunter, and in most circumstances, the hunter will deploy and retrieve the decoys each day or even several times a day if the hunter wishes to relocate to a location with more desirable activity. When the hunter prepares the decoys to take hunting, he or she often has difficulty managing the strings and the weights. Typically the decoys are carried in bags and, unless the strings are wound neatly, they often become entangled. Also, when the decoys are removed from the water, the strings and weights must be pulled from the water and wound around either the keel or the body of the decoy, which often splashes the hunter and may bring water into the boat as well. Because of the numerous decoys typically utilized, the task of winding the strings becomes wet, tedious, and time-consuming.
There are several types of reels known in the art for winding the anchor line. Some anchor line reels require either a duck decoy with a cut out underside or cutting off the keel and opening up the decoy to attach the reel device. Cutting off the keel and creating a hole in a decoy would render the decoy useless if the device were to fail or wear out. Also, removing part of the decoy may place the decoy out of balance and the decoy may not float properly in the water.
Another type of anchor line reel allows unlocking and locking of the line by inverting the decoy and placing it upright. The line locks by gravity action of internal mechanisms, which can be troublesome for hunters who deploy the decoy by throwing it into position because the line will unlock and lock as the decoy spins through the air and hits the water. Therefore, a more user friendly recoil device is desired.
In addition, the placement of the anchor line on the decoy affects the way the decoy is pulled by the water current, and if the anchor line is not located near the front of the decoy, the decoy will tend to move unnaturally in the water. A more naturally moving decoy tends to maintain the interest of the target longer. Therefore, a more natural decoy is desired.
In a preferred embodiment retrofit automatic recoil device for mounting to a decoy, the decoy includes an attachment surface, a center, and a front. A thin rectangular mounting member has a first surface, a second surface, a first end, and a second end. The first surface is operatively connected to the attachment surface of the decoy. The first end is proximate the front of the decoy and the second end is proximate the center of the decoy thereby distributing weight along the decoy and allowing the decoy to float naturally. A recoiling member has a housing, a reel, and a biasing member. The housing is operatively connected to the mounting member proximate the second end of the mounting member and encloses the reel and the biasing member. The reel is uni-directionally continually biased by the biasing member. A stopping member has a first position and a second position, and the stopping member is operatively connected to the mounting member proximate the first end of the mounting member. A line has an end portion and an intermediate portion. The end portion is operatively connected to the reel and the intermediate portion is wound around the reel and is engaged by the stopping member, wherein the line hangs from the stopping member proximate the front of the decoy. The said first position of the stopping member prevents the line from being recoiled by the reel and the second position of the stopping member allows the line to be recoiled by the reel.
In another preferred embodiment retrofit automatic recoil device for mounting to a decoy, the decoy includes an attachment surface, a center, and a front. A line has an end portion and an intermediate portion. A mounting member has a first surface, a second surface, a first end, and a second end. The first surface is operatively connected to the attachment surface of the decoy, and the first end is proximate the front of the decoy and the second end is proximate the center of the decoy thereby distributing weight along the decoy and allowing the decoy to float naturally. A recoiling means is operatively connected to the mounting member proximate the second end of the mounting member and the center of the decoy, and the end portion of the line is operatively connected to the recoiling means, wherein the recoiling means automatically retracts the line. A clamping means is operatively connected to the mounting member proximate the first end of the mounting member and the front of the decoy, and the intermediate portion of the line is engaged by the clamping means. The clamping means releasably secures the line and has a first position and a second position. The first position secures the line and the second position releases the line and allows the line to be automatically retracted by the recoiling means.
A preferred embodiment retrofit automatic recoil device for mounting to a decoy includes an attachment surface, a center, and a front. A line has an end portion and an intermediate portion. A mounting member has a first surface, a second surface, a first end, and a second end. The first surface is operatively connected to the attachment surface of the decoy, and the first end is proximate the front of the decoy and the second end is proximate the center of the decoy thereby distributing weight along the decoy and allowing the decoy to float naturally. A recoiling member is operatively connected to the mounting member proximate the second end of the mounting member and the center of the decoy, and the end portion of the line is operatively connected to the recoiling member, wherein the recoiling member retracts the line. A stopping member is operatively connected to the mounting member proximate the first end of the mounting member and the front of the decoy, and the intermediate portion of the line is engaged by the stopping member. The stopping member releasably secures the line and has a first position and a second position, wherein the first position secures the line and the second position releases the line and allows the line to be retracted by the recoiling member.
In a preferred embodiment retrofit automatic recoil device for mounting to a decoy, the decoy has an attachment surface, a center, and a front. A line has an end portion and an intermediate portion. A mounting member has a first surface, a second surface, a first end, and a second end. The first surface is operatively connected to the attachment surface of the decoy, and the first end is proximate the front of the decoy and the second end is proximate the center of the decoy thereby distributing weight along the decoy and allowing the decoy to float naturally. A recoiling member is operatively connected to the mounting member proximate the second end of the mounting member and the center of the decoy, and the end portion of the line is operatively connected to the recoiling member, wherein said recoiling member retracts the line. A stopping member is operatively connected to the mounting member proximate the first end of the mounting member and the front of the decoy. The intermediate portion of the line is engaged by the stopping member, and the stopping member releasably secures the line and has a first position and a second position. The first position secures the line and the second position releases the line and allows the line to be retracted by the recoiling member.
In a preferred embodiment method for recoiling a decoy anchor line for use with a decoy, the decoy has an attachment surface, a center, and a front. A line having an end portion and an intermediate portion is provided. A stopping member is attached to a first end of a mounting member proximate the front of the decoy, and the mounting member is operatively connected to the attachment surface of the decoy. The intermediate portion of the line is engaged by the stopping member, and the stopping member releasably secures the intermediate portion of the line. A recoiling member is attached to a second end of the mounting member proximate the center of the decoy. The end portion of the line is operatively connected to the recoiling member, and the recoiling member retracts the line when the stopping member is in an open position and the recoiling member does not retract the line when the stopping member is in a closed position. The stopping member is placed in the open position and the line is pulled from the recoiling member thereby extending the line. The stopping member is placed in the closed position thereby allowing the extended line to hang from the mounting member proximate the front of the decoy. Then, the stopping member is placed in the open position thereby allowing the extended line to be retracted by the recoiling member.